


Умирать зимой холодно

by ka_mai



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Suspense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: <a href="http://pay.diary.ru/~dn-drabbles/p164017638.htm">сильно искажена</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Умирать зимой холодно

Улыбка пенится на губах Киры подобно яблочному соку.  
В такие моменты, когда Лайт доволен и восхищён собой, он совершенно не интересен Рюуку. Поэтому шинигами расправляет крылья, бросает «пойду поищу вкусненького» и поднимается в воздух.   
Однако ищет Рюук не то, что обычно.  
Тёмная точка медленно удаляется по улице, судя по всему, к железнодорожной станции. Рюук висит над Мисорой Наоми, накрывая её размытой тенью, которая видна только ему, и говорит себе потерпеть.  
Едут они долго, Мисора не делает ровным счётом ничего – просто смотрит вперёд невидящим взглядом, и Рюук проклинает Лайта за то, что тот отвёл на самоубийство так много времени. А вдруг она сейчас отправиться делать маникюр, или что там женщины делают перед смертью?  
Мисора выходит в Кото. Шагает быстро, будто уже решила что-то для себя, и шинигами вновь обретает надежду. Когда чистенькие аллеи сменяются злачными переулками, Мисора сворачивает в одну из подворотен и заходит в магазин. Рюук просачивается следом, прямо сквозь грязную витрину, в которой стоят чучела птиц и сувенирные мечи. Изнутри магазин напоминает то ли ломбард, то ли антикварную лавку; женщина рассматривает полку с ножами. О, порадуй меня, человечек!  
Мисора покупает наручники.  
Рюук успевает снова заскучать, пока она бродит по улицам, будто бы что-то высматривая. На маленьком, в один ряд, местном рынке он по привычке отправляется красть яблоки и из-за этого чуть не теряет Мисору. Она проезжает мимо на непонятно где раздобытом мотоцикле, и шинигами приходится догонять. Он летит за женщиной, не переставая гадать, что же она задумала.  
Зимой рано темнеет; верфи, рядом с которыми тормозит Мисора, почти не освещены и безлюдны. Сдвинув плохо закреплённую сетку, она затягивает мотоцикл внутрь. Ведёт его между пакгаузов и наконец выходит на пирс.  
Изведённый любопытством Рюук касается её щеки краем собственной Тетради и говорит:  
– Привет.  
Женщина не вздрагивает, не кричит, не отшатывается. Она словно выныривает из сна, с трудом фокусируя взгляд на стоящем перед ней чудовище.   
Тусклый фонарь над ними мигает в неровном ритме.  
– Кто ты? – говорит Мисора Наоми.  
– Бог смерти, – скалится Рюук.  
– А, – понимающе кивает она и ёжится от ветра.  
– Ты уже мертва, но что ты задумала? – спрашивает шинигами, однако она отвечает какую-то чепуху:  
– Я подвела Рея, – отвечает она.  
– Хочешь яблоко? – тогда предлагает Рюук – вдруг это сломает оцепенение. Но власть Тетради слишком сильна и однозначна, она мягкой глиной обнимает Мисору, не оставляя лазеек для воздуха.  
– Нет. Я уже скоро, – качает головой женщина. И зачем-то добавляет:   
– Спасибо.  
Рюук от нетерпения пританцовывает на месте. На деревянных досках настила под его ногами намерзает иней.   
Мисора садится на мотоцикл, пристёгивает левую руку к раме руля, выбрасывает маленький ключик и включает зажигание.  
Мотоцикл уходит под воду сразу, с громким плеском. Шинигами ныряет за ним. Ему не нужен свет, чтобы разглядеть, как Мисора Наоми глотает стылую воду залива, вместо попыток вырваться и всплыть только крепче сжимая руль.  
После коротких судорог знаки над головой человека тают.  
Рюук выбирается на пирс, хохоча от восторга. О, это всё ещё бывает так забавно!  
Он подбирает ключ от наручников и прячет в карман. Рано или поздно Рюук вернётся в свой мир и тогда, может быть, сделает себе новую серьгу из этого милого сувенира.   
На память о хорошем дне.


End file.
